lauraleanderfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Laura Wikia
Willkommen im Laura Wikia! thumb Die Buchreihe um den ewigen Kampf von Gut und Böse Die siebenbändige Fantasy-Buchreihe um die spannenden Abenteuer der LAURA LEANDER erzählt die ebenso aufregende wie phantastische Geschichte eines ganz normalen jungen Mädchens, das an seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag erfährt, dass ihm seit Anbeginn der Zeiten eine ganz besondere Bestimmung zugedacht ist: Laura muss nämlich eine entscheidende Rolle im ewigen Kampf des Guten gegen das Böse übernehmen. Gleich in ihrem ersten Abenteuer wird sie eine Kriegerin des Lichts und muss sich auf die gefahrvolle Suche nach dem KELCH DER ERLEUCHTUNG machen, den die Mächte der Finsternis aus der sagenumwobenen Gralsburg in AVENTERRA, der geheimnisvollen Welt der Mythen, geraubt und an einem unbekannten Ort auf unserer Erde versteckt haben. Nur wenn Laura Leander ihre überaus schwierige Aufgabe annimmt und sie gegen den Widerstand mächtiger Feinde auch rechtzeitig zu lösen vermag, wird sie verhindern können, dass ELYSION, der HÜTER DES LICHTS, stirbt und dadurch die vom SCHWARZEN FÜRSTEN BORBORON angeführten Mächte des Dunklen, der Finsternis und des Bösen die Überhand gewinnen über die Mächte des Hellen, des Lichts und des Guten. Zur Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe muss Laura Leander die in ihr schlummernden besonderen Fähigkeiten und Potenziale entdecken, ausbilden und entwickeln; sie wird sich der Hilfe ihrer Freunde bedienen müssen; und sie wird auf ebenso geheimnisvolle wie phantastische Verbündete zählen können, sobald es ihr gelingt, hinter die Oberfläche der Dinge zu blicken und damit das große Geheimnis, das unsere Welt bewegt, zu entschlüsseln. Aber letztendlich wird es auf Laura selbst ankommen - und darauf, ob sie ihre Ängste, ihre Furcht und schließlich sich selbst überwinden kann. Nur dann wird sie ihre schwere Aufgabe meistern können, von der das Schicksal aller Menschen abhängt: Laura muss den endgültigen Sieg der Finsternis verhindern, denn dieser würde dem EWIGEN NICHTS zur Herrschaft verhelfen und hätte die Vernichtung der Welt zur Folge - und zwar nicht nur die der unseren, sondern auch die von AVENTERRA. Lehrer,Lukas Leander,Laura Leander,Kaja Löwenstein,der grausame Ritter,Attila Morduk,Marius Leander,Sayelle Leander-Rüchlin,Anna Leander,Prof.Aurelius Morgenstern,Magische Dinge,Dr. Quintus Schwartz,Rebekka Taxus,Albin Ellerking,Dragan und Drogur, Laura Leander Die Welt von Aventerra Was die wenigsten Menschen wissen: parallel zu unserer Erde existiert seit Anbeginn der Zeiten eine andere Welt - AVENTERRA, die Welt der Mythen. Von der Landschaft her gesehen, weist Aventerra große Ähnlichkeiten mit der Erde des frühen Mittelalters auf: das Land ist noch wild und rau; es gibt mächtige Gebirgs- und Hügelketten, dichte Wälder, urwüchsige wildromantische Landstriche mit schäumenden Wasserfällen und malerischen Seen, verwunschene Auen- und Marsch-Gebiete. Aventerra ist nur dünn besiedelt, es gibt kleine Bauerndörfer und die ersten Andeutungen kümmerlicher städtischer Ansiedlungen, die allerdings schon bewehrt und befestigt sind. Überall im Land aber recken sich trutzige Burgen gegen den Himmel, an dem des Nachts zwei Monde stehen - der einzige auf den ersten Blick erkennbare Unterschied zu unserer Erde. In dieser Parallel-Welt sind alle Mythen, Legenden, Sagen, Märchen und Phantasien der Menschheit zuhause, mitsamt all ihren Helden, Schurken und sonstigen Gestalten in ihrer reinsten archetypischen Ausprägung. All diese mythischen Figuren fechten in Aventerra den ewigen Kampf von Gut und Böse aus und messen im immerwährenden erbitterten Wettstreit ihre Kräfte. Diese beiden so gegensätzlichen Parteien werden jeweils von mächtigen Anführern vertreten: der ELYSION, der HÜTER DES LICHTS, ist der Repräsentant des Guten, der SCHWARZE FÜRST BORBORON der machtlüsterne und grimmige Anführer der Bösen. Aventerra existierte schon lange vor unserer Zeit, später dann haben sowohl das Gute wie auch das Böse von dort aus ihren Weg in unsere Welt gefunden, um auch hier ihren ewigen Kampf auszufechten. Aus diesem Grunde ist das Schicksal dieser beiden Welten untrennbar miteinander verknüpft: der Zustand unserer Welt spiegelt immer nur den Zustand von Aventerra - und ist umgekehrt nicht folgenlos für die Welt der Mythen. Das bedeutet zum Beispiel: wann immer die Dunklen Mächte in Aventerra die Oberhand gewinnen, hat dies auch auf unserer Erde dunkle und schlimme Perioden in der Menschheitsgeschichte zur Folge - Kriege, verheerende Seuchen oder andere vermeintlich schicksalhafte Katastrophen. Und da sowohl die Guten wie auch die Bösen ihren Einflussbereich bis auf unsere Erde ausgedehnt haben, ist der hiesige Stand ihrer fortwährenden Auseinandersetzung auch von entscheidender Bedeutung für ihre Kräfteverhältnisse in Aventerra. Allerdings: trotz ihrer unermüdlichen und nie nachlassenden Anstrengungen ist es den Mächten der Finsternis glücklicherweise bis heute nicht gelungen, den endgültigen Sieg zu erringen. Denn das hätte ihren totalen Triumph zu Folge - den Untergang der Welt und die Herrschaft des EWIGEN NICHTS, das über die Mächte des Bösen gebietet. Wie bereits erwähnt, wissen nur die wenigsten Menschen um das große Geheimnis, das unsere Erde und ihre Parallel-Welt verbindet. Diese wenigen Auserwählten, denen die Fähigkeit gegeben ist, hinter die Dinge zu sehen, werden die WÄCHTER genannt. Ihre Urahnen, die zu den Mächten des Guten zählten, sind vor unendlich langer Zeit aus Aventerra in unsere Welt gekommen, haben Menschengestalt angenommen und im Laufe der Jahrtausende all die uns bekannten Mythen, Sagen, Legenden und Märchen unter den Menschen verbreitet. Das große Ziel der Wächter aber war seit Anbeginn der Zeiten, den Mächten des Lichts auch auf unserer Erde zum Triumph zu verhelfen. Ihr Wissen aber und ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten - auf die wir gleich noch näher eingehen werden - haben sie von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt, und zwar von den Vätern auf die Töchter, und von der Mutter auf den Sohn, und so kommt es, dass es auch heute noch unter uns Menschen einige wenige gibt, die zu den Wächtern zählen. Über ganz besonders große Fähigkeiten aber verfügen alle Wächter, die an einem bestimmten Tag geboren sind: am 5. Dezember. Hinter diesem scheinbar belanglosen Datum verbirgt sich in Wahrheit ein ganz besonderer Tag: es handelt sich nämlich um den dreizehnten Tag des dreizehnten Mondes im Jahreslauf von Aventerra. Denn in der Welt der Mythen lebt man immer noch nach dem uralten naturnahen Kalender: der 21. Dezember, der Tag der Wintersonnenwende, ist Anfang und Ende des Jahres zugleich, die dazwischen liegenden 364 Tage sind in 13 Monde zu 28 Tagen unterteilt. Aus diesem Grunde auch ist die Dreizehn eine heilige Zahl in Aventerra, und all jenen, die im Zeichen der Dreizehn geboren sind, kommt aufgrund ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten seit Anbeginn der Zeiten auch eine besondere Rolle zu. Im Gegensatz zu uns Menschen ist den Bewohnern unserer Parallel-Welt die Existenz unserer Erde sehr wohl bewusst, zumal es unser Planet ist, der als zweiter Mond am nächtlichen Firmament von Aventerra prangt! Jeder von ihnen weiß auch um eines der größten Geheimnisse unseres Universums: es existieren nämlich einige wenige "Pforten", durch die der Übergang in die Welt der Menschen möglich ist - und umgekehrt. Natürlich ist es auch möglich, durch diese magischen Pforten Gegenstände in die jeweils andere Welt zu schleusen. Die Urahnen der Wächter - und auch die der Dunklen - sind durch eben diese Pforten in unsere Welt gekommen - das geheime Wissen um die Übergänge wurde von ihnen über die Generationen hinweg stets an ihre Nachfahren weiter gegeben. Diese magischen Pforten stehen allerdings nur an vier Nächten des Jahres offen: an den vier großen Sonnenfesten - Julfest/Wintersonnenwende (21. Dezember), Ostara-Fest (12. März), Mittsommerfest/Sommersonnenwende (21. Juni) und Winternachtfest (21.September). Nur in diesen Nächten also ist es möglich, in der Zeit zwischen Sonnenuntergang und - aufgang zwischen den beiden Welten zu wechseln oder Gegenstände von der einen in die andere zu schaffen. Wird der jeweilige Zeitpunkt allerdings auch nur um eine einzige Sekunde verpasst, heißt es, bis zur nächsten Gelegenheit zu warten. Es ist daher nicht verwunderlich, dass diese Sonnenfeste von größter Bedeutung sind in der Welt von Aventerra - und damit natürlich auch für die aufregenden Abenteuer von Laura Leander. Übrigens - außer diesen vier Sonnenfesten gibt es nur noch eine weitere herausragende Nacht im Jahreslauf: die Nacht vom 31. Oktober auf den 1. November. In Aventerra wird sie SAMHAIN genannt, und bei uns die Nacht von Halloween. Nur in dieser Nacht ist es den Toten möglich, in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu kehren - und so wird die Nacht von Samhain in einem späteren Abenteuer von Laura Leander eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Nun wäre dieses große Geheimnis und die Existenz von Aventerra für uns Menschen nicht weiter von Belang, nicht mehr als eine höchst interessante Episode am Rande, und wir könnten uns zudem beruhigt im Sessel zurück lehnen, da wir darauf vertrauen können, dass die Wächter schon dafür sorgen werden, das auf unserer Erde letztendlich das Gute triumphieren wird, wenn ... ... ja, wenn es den Mächten der Finsternis nicht auch gelungen wäre, ihre Parteigänger ebenfalls völlig unbemerkt von uns Menschen in unsere Welt zu schleusen! Diese Anhänger der Finsternis werden die DUNKLEN genannt, und diese sind natürlich die erbitterten Feinde der Wächter. Und somit tobt auch auf unserer Erde ebenfalls der immerwährende Kampf von Gut und Böse, auch wenn die meisten Menschen dafür absolut blind zu sein scheinen. Die Wächter und die Dunklen Sowohl bei den Wächtern als auch den Dunklen handelt es sich um ganz "normale" Menschen, denen die besonderen Fähigkeiten, über die sie verfügen, rein äußerlich nicht im Geringsten anzusehen sind. Nur die Mitglieder der beiden Gruppen vermögen meist schnell zu erkennen, wenn sie jemanden von der Gegenseite vor sich haben: vielen Wächtern und Dunklen ist es nämlich gegeben, Gedanken zu lesen. Allerdings ist diese Fähigkeit nicht angeboren, sondern muss erst erlernt und weiterentwickelt werden, und es bedarf langer Jahre intensiven Trainings, bis man es darin zur Meisterschaft gebracht hat! Was natürlich auch für das "Gegenmittel" gilt, das zum Schutz gegen das Gedankenlesen eingesetzt werden kann: wem es gelingt, in der Gegenwart eines Gedankenlesers sämtliches Denken auszublenden und buchstäblich nichts zu denken, dessen Gedanken können natürlich auch nicht entschlüsselt werden. Aber nichts ist schwerer als nichts zu denken - wer es schon einmal selbst versucht hat, wird das nur bestätigen können. Und so gelingt dies nur absoluten Könnern, während die meisten anderen fast immer zumindest einen Teil ihrer Gedanken und Absichten preisgeben, und damit der Gegenseite wichtige Hinweise liefern... Auch die beiden anderen "übermenschlichen" Fähigkeiten, die den Wächtern und den Dunklen zu eigen sind, müssen erst mühsam herausgebildet und in unermüdlichem Training perfektioniert werden: Telekinese und Traumreise. Was Telekinese ist, braucht ja nicht näher erläutert zu werden: es handelt sich um die Fähigkeit, Gegenstände oder Materie mittels bloßer Gedankenkraft zu bewegen oder zu beeinflussen. Ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen, und deshalb haben es nur die wenigsten Wächter oder Dunklen darin zur Perfektion gebracht. Etwas einfacher ist da eine Traumreise zu bewerkstelligen: der "Träumer" versucht sich im Schlaf oder einem tranceähnlichen Zustand in ein zeitlich oder örtlich entferntes Geschehen hinein zu versetzen - das sich durchaus auch in der Vergangenheit abspielen kann. Schließlich ist jeder Wächter/Dunkle ein Glied in der unendlichen Kette von Generationen und hat dadurch teil am umfassenden Welt-Geschehen seit Anbeginn der Zeiten! Der Traumreisende kann in seiner Traumgestalt das Geschehen an einem fremden Ort oder in einer anderen Zeit nicht nur passiv beobachten, sondern auch selbst aktiv daran teilnehmen und ist dabei von anderen Menschen nicht als Traumreisender zu erkennen. Dabei bleibt sein "wahrer Körper" während diesen Traumreisen natürlich stets in seiner realen Zeit und Welt präsent. Am jeweils geträumten Ort/Zeit befindet sich sein "Traum-Ich", das allerdings über die gleichen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie sein reales Ich, und natürlich auch denselben Beschränkungen unterworfen ist. Das bedeutet: natürlich kann dieses Traum-Ich auch verletzt, verwundet oder gar getötet werden. Und da beispielsweise eine während einer Traumreise erlittene Verletzung gleichzeitig auch dem realen Ich des Träumers zugefügt wird, hat er sich nach seinem Aufwachen auch in seiner wirklichen Welt mit deren Folgen auseinander zu setzen! Diese Traumreisen können vom Träumer aktiv beendet werden - allerdings geschieht das nicht schlagartig, sondern es verstreicht immer eine gewisse "Transfer-Zeit, bis er wieder in unsere reale Welt zurück kehrt. Und das bedeutet z.B.: aus einer akuten Gefahr in der Traumwelt kann sich der Träumer nicht einfach dadurch retten, indem er sich schnell zurück wünscht! Anders dagegen verhält es sich, wenn der Träumer von Dritten geweckt wird, sei es aus seinem Schlaf oder seiner Trance. In diesem Falle kehrt er mit dem Aufwachen sofort in die reale Welt zurück. Dies kann sowohl positive wie natürlich auch negative Folgen haben: stellen wir uns vor, unser Träumer wird gerade mit dem Tode bedroht. Sein ärgster Feind hält ihm die Klinge an die Kehle, an ein Entkommen ist nicht zu denken - ein Aufwachen zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist natürlich Rettung aus allerhöchster Not. Ganz anders jedoch sieht es aus, wenn unser Träumer kurz davor steht, eine wichtige Entdeckung zu machen - er muss nur noch eine Seite des geheimen Buches umblättern, und er weiß, wo der so lange gesuchte Schatz zu finden ist ... aber bedauerlicherweise wird er gerade in diesem Augenblick geweckt - und da kann er nur noch enttäuscht schimpfen und den armen Tropf, der ihn mitten aus seinem Traum gerissen hat, zur Schnecke machen. Allein - helfen tut es ihm nicht. Nun haben Traumreisen natürlich auch ihren "Preis": sie sind nämlich ungeheuer anstrengend - und zwar sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Der Träumer ist nach seiner Rückkehr in die reale Welt für eine gewisse Zeit nicht mehr im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, fühlt sich matt, konfus und verwirrt, und ist damit natürlich auch viel leichter angreif- und verwundbar. Weshalb eine solche Traumreise auch wohl überlegt sein will, nur dosiert und wenn unbedingt notwendig eingesetzt werden sollte, und unter keinen Umständen ohne Beaufsichtigung durch einen Dritten durchgeführt werden darf! Schließlich bleibt während einer Traumreise das wahre Ich des Träumers "schlafend" und damit absolut hilflos in der realen Welt zurück und wäre deshalb im Falle der Entdeckung durch seine Feinde diesen völlig wehrlos ausgeliefert, wenn es keinen "Aufpasser" gäbe! Diese drei hier erwähnten besonderen Fähigkeiten - Gedankenlesen, Telekinese und Traumreisen -, sind also sowohl den Wächtern als auch den Dunklen zu eigen, wobei die meisten von ihnen lediglich über eine dieser Fähigkeiten verfügen. Nur ganz wenige besitzen das Potenzial, es in allen drei "Disziplinen" zur Meisterschaft zu bringen: nämlich die im Zeichen der Dreizehn Geborenen! Wächter und Dunkle verfügen darüber hinaus aber auch über weitere außergewöhnliche Kenntnisse: viele Wächter können sich z.B. die positiven Kräfte der Natur zu nutze machen, sind mit natürlichen Heilkünsten vertraut, und wissen auch, die Zeichen der Natur richtig zu deuten. Die Dunklen dagegen bedienen sich vorwiegend der zerstörerischen Naturkräfte: so können sie z.B. Feuer ausbrechen lassen, Steinschlag auslösen oder gar Unwetter verursachen. Und ihre Anführer, so erzählt man sich zumindest, vermögen sogar über den Blitz zu gebieten! Was allerdings noch niemals beobachtet wurde - jedenfalls bislang noch nicht. Es versteht sich fast von selbst, dass diese besonderen Fähigkeiten niemals zum Spaß oder zum Vergnügen eingesetzt werden dürfen, sondern nur zur Erfüllung der jeweils übertragenen Aufgabe - und d.h. somit in der Auseinandersetzung mit dem jeweiligen Gegner! Hinzu kommt, dass sich diese Fähigkeiten bei übermäßigem Gebrauch erschöpfen - weshalb man stets darauf bedacht sein muss, sie nur gezielt und wohlüberlegt einzusetzen. Sowohl bei den Wächtern als auch den Dunklen handelt es sich um ganz "normale" Menschen, denen die besonderen Fähigkeiten, über die sie verfügen, rein äußerlich nicht im Geringsten anzusehen sind. Nur die Mitglieder der beiden Gruppen vermögen meist schnell zu erkennen, wenn sie jemanden von der Gegenseite vor sich haben: vielen Wächtern und Dunklen ist es nämlich gegeben, Gedanken zu lesen. Allerdings ist diese Fähigkeit nicht angeboren, sondern muss erst erlernt und weiterentwickelt werden, und es bedarf langer Jahre intensiven Trainings, bis man es darin zur Meisterschaft gebracht hat! Was natürlich auch für das "Gegenmittel" gilt, das zum Schutz gegen das Gedankenlesen eingesetzt werden kann: wem es gelingt, in der Gegenwart eines Gedankenlesers sämtliches Denken auszublenden und buchstäblich nichts zu denken, dessen Gedanken können natürlich auch nicht entschlüsselt werden. Aber nichts ist schwerer als nichts zu denken - wer es schon einmal selbst versucht hat, wird das nur bestätigen können. Und so gelingt dies nur absoluten Könnern, während die meisten anderen fast immer zumindest einen Teil ihrer Gedanken und Absichten preisgeben, und damit der Gegenseite wichtige Hinweise liefern... Auch die beiden anderen "übermenschlichen" Fähigkeiten, die den Wächtern und den Dunklen zu eigen sind, müssen erst mühsam herausgebildet und in unermüdlichem Training perfektioniert werden: Telekinese und Traumreise. Was Telekinese ist, braucht ja nicht näher erläutert zu werden: es handelt sich um die Fähigkeit, Gegenstände oder Materie mittels bloßer Gedankenkraft zu bewegen oder zu beeinflussen. Ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen, und deshalb haben es nur die wenigsten Wächter oder Dunklen darin zur Perfektion gebracht. Etwas einfacher ist da eine Traumreise zu bewerkstelligen: der "Träumer" versucht sich im Schlaf oder einem tranceähnlichen Zustand in ein zeitlich oder örtlich entferntes Geschehen hinein zu versetzen - das sich durchaus auch in der Vergangenheit abspielen kann. Schließlich ist jeder Wächter/Dunkle ein Glied in der unendlichen Kette von Generationen und hat dadurch teil am umfassenden Welt-Geschehen seit Anbeginn der Zeiten! Der Traumreisende kann in seiner Traumgestalt das Geschehen an einem fremden Ort oder in einer anderen Zeit nicht nur passiv beobachten, sondern auch selbst aktiv daran teilnehmen und ist dabei von anderen Menschen nicht als Traumreisender zu erkennen. Dabei bleibt sein "wahrer Körper" während diesen Traumreisen natürlich stets in seiner realen Zeit und Welt präsent. Am jeweils geträumten Ort/Zeit befindet sich sein "Traum-Ich", das allerdings über die gleichen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie sein reales Ich, und natürlich auch denselben Beschränkungen unterworfen ist. Das bedeutet: natürlich kann dieses Traum-Ich auch verletzt, verwundet oder gar getötet werden. Und da beispielsweise eine während einer Traumreise erlittene Verletzung gleichzeitig auch dem realen Ich des Träumers zugefügt wird, hat er sich nach seinem Aufwachen auch in seiner wirklichen Welt mit deren Folgen auseinander zu setzen! Diese Traumreisen können vom Träumer aktiv beendet werden - allerdings geschieht das nicht schlagartig, sondern es verstreicht immer eine gewisse "Transfer-Zeit, bis er wieder in unsere reale Welt zurück kehrt. Und das bedeutet z.B.: aus einer akuten Gefahr in der Traumwelt kann sich der Träumer nicht einfach dadurch retten, indem er sich schnell zurück wünscht! Anders dagegen verhält es sich, wenn der Träumer von Dritten geweckt wird, sei es aus seinem Schlaf oder seiner Trance. In diesem Falle kehrt er mit dem Aufwachen sofort in die reale Welt zurück. Dies kann sowohl positive wie natürlich auch negative Folgen haben: stellen wir uns vor, unser Träumer wird gerade mit dem Tode bedroht. Sein ärgster Feind hält ihm die Klinge an die Kehle, an ein Entkommen ist nicht zu denken - ein Aufwachen zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist natürlich Rettung aus allerhöchster Not. Ganz anders jedoch sieht es aus, wenn unser Träumer kurz davor steht, eine wichtige Entdeckung zu machen - er muss nur noch eine Seite des geheimen Buches umblättern, und er weiß, wo der so lange gesuchte Schatz zu finden ist ... aber bedauerlicherweise wird er gerade in diesem Augenblick geweckt - und da kann er nur noch enttäuscht schimpfen und den armen Tropf, der ihn mitten aus seinem Traum gerissen hat, zur Schnecke machen. Allein - helfen tut es ihm nicht. Nun haben Traumreisen natürlich auch ihren "Preis": sie sind nämlich ungeheuer anstrengend - und zwar sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Der Träumer ist nach seiner Rückkehr in die reale Welt für eine gewisse Zeit nicht mehr im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, fühlt sich matt, konfus und verwirrt, und ist damit natürlich auch viel leichter angreif- und verwundbar. Weshalb eine solche Traumreise auch wohl überlegt sein will, nur dosiert und wenn unbedingt notwendig eingesetzt werden sollte, und unter keinen Umständen ohne Beaufsichtigung durch einen Dritten durchgeführt werden darf! Schließlich bleibt während einer Traumreise das wahre Ich des Träumers "schlafend" und damit absolut hilflos in der realen Welt zurück und wäre deshalb im Falle der Entdeckung durch seine Feinde diesen völlig wehrlos ausgeliefert, wenn es keinen "Aufpasser" gäbe! Diese drei hier erwähnten besonderen Fähigkeiten - Gedankenlesen, Telekinese und Traumreisen -, sind also sowohl den Wächtern als auch den Dunklen zu eigen, wobei die meisten von ihnen lediglich über eine dieser Fähigkeiten verfügen. Nur ganz wenige besitzen das Potenzial, es in allen drei "Disziplinen" zur Meisterschaft zu bringen: nämlich die im Zeichen der Dreizehn Geborenen! Wächter und Dunkle verfügen darüber hinaus aber auch über weitere außergewöhnliche Kenntnisse: viele Wächter können sich z.B. die positiven Kräfte der Natur zu nutze machen, sind mit natürlichen Heilkünsten vertraut, und wissen auch, die Zeichen der Natur richtig zu deuten. Die Dunklen dagegen bedienen sich vorwiegend der zerstörerischen Naturkräfte: so können sie z.B. Feuer ausbrechen lassen, Steinschlag auslösen oder gar Unwetter verursachen. Und ihre Anführer, so erzählt man sich zumindest, vermögen sogar über den Blitz zu gebieten! Was allerdings noch niemals beobachtet wurde - jedenfalls bislang noch nicht. Es versteht sich fast von selbst, dass diese besonderen Fähigkeiten niemals zum Spaß oder zum Vergnügen eingesetzt werden dürfen, sondern nur zur Erfüllung der jeweils übertragenen Aufgabe - und d.h. somit in der Auseinandersetzung mit dem jeweiligen Gegner! Hinzu kommt, dass sich diese Fähigkeiten bei übermäßigem Gebrauch erschöpfen - weshalb man stets darauf bedacht sein muss, sie nur gezielt und wohlüberlegt einzusetzen. Burg Ravenstein Das Internat Ravenstein liegt inmitten von Wiesen und Wäldern in einer idyllischen ländlichen Umgebung und ist in einer alten Burg untergebracht, die im Mittelalter dem berüchtigten RAUBRITTER REIMAR VON RAVENSTEIN, der allgemein nur der GRAUSAME RITTER genannt wurde, als Sitz und Festung diente. Und obwohl Burg Ravenstein im Laufe der Jahrhunderte natürlich mehrmals umgebaut, renoviert und modernisiert wurde, so dass das weitläufige Gebäude inzwischen über moderne Klassenräume, zahlreiche Zimmer für die Internatszöglinge und sämtliche sonstigen Einrichtungen verfügt, die für den Internatsbetrieb benötigt werden, gibt es auf der Burg auch alle jene Dinge, die das Herz von abenteuerlustigen Kids - und natürlich auch Erwachsenen! - höher schlagen lassen: hohe Türme und Zinnen, eine Zugbrücke und eine Burgmauer nebst -graben, schaurige Verließe, dunkle Kassematten, verwinkelte Geheimgänge und sogar noch eine Folterkammer mit den entsprechenden Utensilien! Natürlich ist den Internatsschülern das Betreten der letztgenannten Räumlichkeiten strengstens verboten - wodurch sie natürlich erst recht interessant werden für die Schüler. Zum Gelände des Internats gehört ein weitläufiger Park mit prächtigen Buchsbaumhecken und einem imposanten Standbild des Raubritters Ravenstein. Im Park von Ravenstein gibt es dort nicht nur Sportplätze und einen Skateboard-Parcours, sondern auch den Drudensee: einen großen See, der im Sommer zum Baden und zum Wassersport und im Winter zum Schlittschuhlaufen und Eishockeyspielen benutzt wird. In der Mitte dieses Sees aber liegt eine kleine dichtbewachsene Insel, deren Vegetation allerdings fast ausschließlich aus undurchdringlichem dornenbewehrten Gestrüpp besteht und außerdem von zahlreichen Giftpflanzen durchsetzt ist, so dass es bei neugierigen Schülern, die das Inselchen trotz eindringlicher Warnungen erforschen wollten, schon mehrere Male zu schweren Verletzungen und mysteriösen Erkrankungen gekommen ist. Und nachdem einige sogar von Spukgestalten und seltsamen Lichtphänomenen während der Nacht berichtet haben, in deren Folge sie für längere Zeit erblindet seien, wird diese Insel fast ängstlich gemieden, zumal sie in einigen Nächten von einem fast undurchdringlichen Nebel umhüllt wird. Ähnlich verhält es sich auch mit der halbverfallenen Gruft, die etwas abseits der Burg versteckt im unheimlichen Henkerswald gelegen ist, einem kleinen Stück Urwald, in dem zu früheren Zeiten der Richtplatz von Ravenstein gelegen war, an dem Reimars ebenso grausamer Henker sein Unwesen trieb. In einer Grabkammer tief im Inneren des alten Gemäuers, das schon bei Tage ziemlich düster und unheimlich wirkt, besonders aber des Nachts schon alleine durch seinen bloßen Anblick eisige Gruselschauer hervorruft, sind die sterblichen Überreste des Raubritters Ravenstein in einem steinernen Sarkophag beigesetzt. Reimar von Ravenstein hatte einen maurischen Baumeister mit dem Bau dieser Gruft beauftragt, die einer alten Legende zufolge ein schreckliches Geheimnis birgt. Ravenstein habe nämlich auf einem Kreuzzug den HL. GRAL geraubt, und dieser Frevel habe nicht nur ihm selber einen schrecklichen Tod beschert, sondern auch die vier Ritter, die ihn in seiner Grabkammer zu letzten Ruhe betteten, seien nie wieder aufgetaucht und auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Gruft verschwunden! Ob diese Geschichte allerdings der Wahrheit entspricht oder lediglich eine Legende ist, weiß niemand zu sagen. Von den Schülern jedenfalls hat bislang niemand diese geheimnisvolle Grabkammer zu Augen bekommen. Schließlich macht seit Generationen nicht nur unter ihnen, sondern auch bei den Einheimischen das Gerücht die Runde, über der Ravensteinischen Gruft läge ein Fluch, und in den Gemäuern gingen die Geister jener auf so mysteriöse Art ums Leben gekommenen Ritter um - und niemand, der die Grabstätte des Nachts beträte, würde das überleben! Natürlich hast das vereinzelte Neugierige nicht abhalten können, dieser Gruft einen Besuch abzustatten, wobei es allerdings immer wieder zu Zwischenfällen gekommen ist - so hat ein Schüler berichtet, er sei von einem schrecklichen Wesen angefallen worden und nur mit knapper Not dem Tode entronnen, und ein zweiter gar musste seine Neugier mit dem Leben bezahlen, als einer der Gänge, die ins Innere des Gemäuers führen, zusammenstürzte und ihn unter sich begrub. Seine Freundin, die unverletzt blieb, konnte zwar Hilfe holen, doch der junge Mann konnte nur noch tot geborgen werden. Es gilt deshalb als eine ganz besondere Mutprobe, der alten Gruft einen Besuch abzustatten - was allerdings nur ganz selten und dann auch nur während des Tages gewagt wird. Nachts dagegen getraut sich keiner der Internatszöglinge in das alte Mausoleum. Und in der Tat birgt die alte Gruft ein Geheimnis, aber das ist ganz anderer Natur, als bislang angenommen wurde ... Leseprobe: "Laura und das Geheimnis von Aventerra" Kapitel 7 - Geheimnisse der Nacht Tiefe Nacht hatte sich über Ravenstein gesenkt. Die schmale Sichel des abnehmenden Mondes stand bleich am fast wolkenlosen Himmel und tauchte die Burg in ein fahles Licht. Aus der Ferne, vom Henkerswald her, erscholl der Ruf einer Eule, und dann hallten die tiefen Schläge der Turmuhr durch die Stille. Es war Mitternacht. Laura Leander lag in ihrem Bett und schlief. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig. Aus Kajas Bett tönte sanftes Schnarchen, der Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch tickte leise vor sich hin. Das Mondlicht fiel durch die Gardine und zeichnete gespensterhafte Schatten an die Wände. Plötzlich war ein seltsames Geräusch zu hören. Es klang wie das Heulen eines Wolfes. Laura stöhnte leise auf und drehte sich in ihrem Bett um, als störe das schaurige Heulen ihren Schlaf. Im selben Moment wurde die Klinke der Zimmertür geräuschlos nach unten gedrückt. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Knirschen öffnete sich die Tür. Ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel vom Gang aus in den Raum, wanderte über die Wand, an der Lauras Bett stand, wurde größer und größer, bis er schließlich Lauras Gesicht erhellte. Stoff raschelte. Erneut ging das schaurige Wolfsgeheul durch die Nacht, und Laura fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Sie öffnete die Augen, richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und erschrak heftig, als sie eine dunkle Gestalt erblickte. Oh, nein! Laura wollte laut aufschreien, doch dann erkannte sie die nächtliche Besucherin. "Miss Morgain?" Verblüffung stand in Lauras Gesicht geschrieben. Die zierliche Lehrerin war in einen langen Umhang gehüllt und verharrte ruhig an ihrem Platz. "Komm mit!", sagte sie ohne jede weitere Erklärung. "Aber -" Laura wollte protestieren, doch Mary Morgain schnitt ihr unvermittelt das Wort ab. "Bitte, Laura, komm mit!", flüsterte sie eindringlich. Damit drehte sie sich um und trat in den Flur. Laura starrte für einen winzigen Augenblick ratlos vor sich hin. Was hat das zu bedeuten?, fragte sie sich, aber da bemerkte sie auch schon zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, dass sie die Decke zur Seite schlug und sich vom Bett erhob. Ohne dass sie es eigentlich wollte, stand sie auf, schlüpfte in die Winterstiefel, zog den roten Stepp-Anorak über den Pyjama und tastete benommen zur offenen Tür. Ein geheimnisvoller Bann schien ihre Schritte zu lenken, ohne dass sie auch nur das Geringste dagegen tun konnte. Es war, als habe eine fremde Macht von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Als Laura in den Flur trat, hatte Miss Mary schon beinahe das Treppenhaus erreicht. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, dachte Laura. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr auf: Während die eigenen Schritte zwar gedämpft, aber dennoch deutlich zu vernehmen waren, bewegte sich die Lehrerin, ohne ein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen. Laura musterte sie näher und hatte den Eindruck, als würde Miss Mary die Beine überhaupt nicht bewegen! Gut, der Umhang der Lehrerin reichte fast bis auf den Boden, sodass weder Beine noch Füße zu sehen waren, aber auch der schwere Stoff des Capes ließ keinerlei Bewegung erkennen. Kein Kräuseln, kein Faltenwurf, nichts. Die zierliche Lehrerin schien zu schweben und glitt vollkommen laut- und schwerelos auf die Treppe zu. Seltsam!, dachte Laura. Wirklich seltsam! Nur ein funzeliges Notlicht brannte, und auch das fahle Mondlicht, das ab und an durch ein Fenster schien, konnte den langen Flur nicht erhellen. Dunkle Gestalten tauchten in den Nischen des Ganges aus dem Halbdunkel auf wie mordlüsterne Gesellen aus dem Hinterhalt. Obwohl Laura wusste, dass es sich um die alten Ritterrüstungen handelte, die dort aufgestellt waren, beschlich sie ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Gänsehaut prickelte über ihren Körper. Laura atmete auf, als sie endlich die Treppe erreichte, die in die Eingangshalle hinunterführte. Hier war es zwar ebenfalls recht dunkel, aber wenigstens gab es keine gespensterhaften Rüstungen mehr. Miss Mary war fast schon am Fuße der Treppe angelangt. Die Lehrerin schaute sich nicht einmal um. Sie schien auch so zu wissen, dass Laura ihr folgte. Das Mondlicht flutete durch das runde Ornamentfenster über dem Eingangsportal und malte ein fahles Licht auf das Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Unwillkürlich drehte Laura den Kopf zum Bild. Was sie erblickte, ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und hielt die Luft an. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlags wusste Laura nicht mehr, ob sie tatsächlich wach war oder alles nur träumte. Auf dem Gemälde war nur noch die junge Frau im weißen Gewand zu sehen. Aus unendlich traurigen Augen schaute sie Laura unverwandt an. Der große schwarze Wolf, der für gewöhnlich zu ihren Füßen lag, war jedoch spurlos verschwunden! Laura schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das war doch nicht möglich! Sie musste sich täuschen! Sie blinzelte heftig und rieb sich die Augen, aber noch immer war keine Spur von dem Wolf zu entdecken. Der Platz zu den Füßen der Weißen Frau war leer. Als habe es niemals einen Wolf gegeben, stand Silva ganz allein auf der Waldwiese und starrte Laura unverwandt an. Dafür konnte es nur eine Erklärung geben: Jemand hatte den Wolf übermalt! Aber warum bloß? Und ob das in der kurzen Zeit, die seit dem Abendessen verstrichen war, überhaupt möglich war? Denn als sie nach dem Essen mit Kaja die Halle auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer durchquert hatte, war das Bild noch unverändert gewesen. Da hörte Laura das Heulen des Wolfes. Es schien aus dem Henkerswald hinter dem Park zu kommen. Sie hatte sich bestimmt nicht getäuscht, denn es ertönte ein weiteres Mal. Sollte der Wolf lebendig geworden sein und aus dem Bild .? Unsinn! Laura ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur auf eine derart krasse Idee kommen! Das Knarzen der Eingangstür riss sie aus den Gedanken. Laura sah Miss Mary gerade noch zum Portal hinaushuschen und beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. Als Laura ins Freie trat, schlug ihr die kalte Nachtluft entgegen. Obwohl sie sich tiefer in den Anorak kuschelte, fröstelte sie. Ich hätte besser meine Jeans und einen Pulli übergezogen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber dazu ist es jetzt zu spät. Mary Morgain war bereits am Ende der Freitreppe angelangt, und Laura musste sich sputen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Sie hastete die Stufen hinunter, passierte den Steinernen Riesen, der das Vordach trug, und hatte bald darauf den Weg erreicht, der in den Park führte. Auf den Gedanken, sich nach dem Riesen umzublicken, kam Laura nicht. Dafür aber blickte der Riese dem Mädchen nach. Er blinzelte, legte die breite Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten und ließ Laura nicht aus den Augen. Er drehte den großen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um sie besser sehen zu können. Aber das, was er sah, schien ihn nicht gerade zu erheitern. Im Gegenteil: Der Steingigant wirkte ernst. Sehr ernst. Der schmale Weg führte am Hauptgebäude der Burg entlang. Lauras Anorak leuchtete wie ein rotes Signallicht im Dunkel der Nacht, während sie der Lehrerin folgte, die gut zwanzig Meter vor ihr völlig lautlos dahinglitt. Der Kies knirschte unter Lauras Stiefeln, die kalte, feuchte Nachtluft kribbelte in ihrer Nase und roch - nein, leider nicht nach Schnee. Es war Kastor Dietrich gewesen, der Laura beigebracht hatte, dass man Schnee riechen kann. Überhaupt hatte der Bauer ihr so einiges vermittelt. Er hatte sie gelehrt, auf die Zeichen der Natur zu achten, aus denen der Kundige vieles abzulesen vermag. Aber nun roch Laura nur modrige Blätter und fauliges Holz. An einem Fenster im zweiten Stock des Burggebäudes wurde der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben. Es war das Fenster des Lehrerzimmers. Der Raum war dunkel, aber dennoch waren hinter der Scheibe die schemenhaften Umrisse einer finsteren Gestalt zu erkennen, die aufmerksam hinunter in den Park zu spähen schien. Laura bemerkte nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Doch plötzlich glaubte sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung zu erkennen. Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte hinüber zum Hauptgebäude - und sah nur noch, wie sich der Vorhang hinter dem Fenster des Lehrerzimmers sachte hin und her bewegte. Die finstere Gestalt war bereits verschwunden. Als das Mädchen sich wieder Miss Mary zuwandte, tauchte diese gerade in die Nebelschwaden ein, die durch den Park drifteten. Laura beschleunigte die Schritte. Wenige Augenblicke später war auch sie vom grauen Dunst umhüllt. Er behinderte ihre Sicht. Sie konnte Miss Mary nicht mehr erkennen, und auch sonst war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken. Der Nebel wurde dichter. Wie geisterhafte Schemen tauchten die Büsche und Sträucher, die den Weg säumten, daraus auf. In der Ferne bellte ein Fuchs, und zwei geflügelte Schatten strichen lautlos über Lauras Kopf hinweg. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, aber da waren die Schatten bereits wieder verschwunden. Laura redete sich zu ihrer Beruhigung ein, dass es nur das Steinkauzpärchen gewesen sein konnte, das in der alten Eiche hinter der Turnhalle nistete, und ging hastig weiter. Als sie an eine Weggabelung gelangte, wusste sie nicht, welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin Miss Mary sie führen wollte. Aber von der Lehrerin war keine Spur mehr zu entdecken, und so stand das Mädchen einen Augenblick unschlüssig da, bis es sich schließlich entschied, nach rechts abzubiegen. Wenn Laura sich nicht täuschte, führte der schmale Pfad zum Haus von Professor Morgenstern, das weit abseits des Hauptgebäudes in einem stillen Winkel des Parks lag. Vielleicht ist das ja das Ziel unseres Ausflugs?, überlegte Laura zaghaft und hastete beklommen weiter. Der Nebel war jetzt so undurchdringlich, dass sie nur noch wenige Meter weit sehen konnte. Nur den Kiespfad vor sich vermochte sie noch zu erkennen, die Büsche und Sträucher des Parks aber waren hinter einem grauen Schleier verborgen. Doch das Haus des Direktors tauchte nicht auf, obwohl sie es längst hätte erreicht haben müssen. Der Pfad schien einfach kein Ende zu nehmen und immer tiefer in den wabernden Dunst zu führen. Da wurde Laura klar, dass sie die Orientierung verloren hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war. Angst stieg in ihr auf, und obwohl sie wusste, dass das völlig unsinnig war, rannte sie nur noch schneller. Als das Ungeheuer aus dem Nebel vor ihr aufragte, hätte Laura beinahe laut aufgeschrien. Aber dann ging ihr auf, dass es sich bei dem mächtigen Pferd nur um das überlebensgroße Standbild von Reimar von Ravenstein handeln konnte, das sich auf einem kleinen runden Platz mitten im Park erhob. Dennoch pochte ihr Herz zum Zerspringen, während sie sich mit zögernden Schritten dem steinernen Monument näherte. Der Grausame Ritter hatte das Denkmal noch zu Lebzeiten errichten lassen, kurz nachdem er im Jahre 1153 von einem Kreuzzug zurückgekehrt war, der ihn jahrelang in fremden Landen festgehalten hatte. Er hatte wohl geahnt, dass ihm nach seinem Tode niemand eine Träne nachweinen oder gar ein Denkmal setzen würde. Deshalb hatte er selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sein Abbild der Nachwelt erhalten blieb, und einen Bildhauer aus seiner Grafschaft damit beauftragt, ihn auf seinem Lieblingspferd "naturgetreu" in Granit zu hauen. In der Dunkelheit und von Nebelschleiern umflort, wirkte das Standbild noch monströser, als es ohnehin schon war. Laura schielte zaghaft zu dem unheimlichen Ritter empor, der in voller Rüstung und mit einem mächtigen Schwert an der Seite auf seinem Streitross saß und mit starrem Blick in die Ferne schaute. Reimar musste ein Mann von abgrundtiefer Hässlichkeit gewesen sein, denn selbst sein geschöntes Antlitz wirkte noch abstoßend und grausam. Die Augen lagen im Schatten des Helmes. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sie kalt und böse wirkten - Reimars Augen waren kalt und böse, und selbst in der steinernen Gestalt flößte der Ritter den meisten Betrachtern noch Furcht ein. Sogar die Tauben schienen Angst zu verspüren, denn sie wagten nicht, sich auf seinem Kopf niederzulassen oder ihn gar zu beschmutzen. Jedenfalls behauptete Albin Ellerking das immer wieder steif und fest. Und in der Tat fand sich niemand, der solche Frevel jemals beobachtet hätte. Auch Laura, die im Allgemeinen alles andere als ängstlich war, hatte stets aufs Neue ein ungutes Gefühl angesichts des Steinernen Ritters. Dennoch konnte sie den Blick kaum abwenden. Wie gebannt starrte sie den Recken an, als er plötzlich den Kopf drehte und ihr direkt in die Augen schaute. Laura schrie laut auf, wich einige Schritte zurück - und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Erneut entfuhr ihr ein Aufschrei des Schreckens. Hastig wandte sie sich um - und da stand Miss Mary und schaute ganz besorgt. "Was ist denn los, Laura? Warum hast du geschrien?" "Derderderder .", stammelte Laura nur. "Wer?", fragte Miss Mary ruhig. "Wen meinst du?" Laura schaute zum Denkmal - und da merkte sie, dass sie sich getäuscht haben musste: Reimar von Ravenstein starrte wie immer finster in die Ferne, gerade so, als lebe er in einer anderen Welt. Der Nebel und die eigene Angst hatten ihr wohl einen Streich gespielt. "Ähm", sagte Laura verlegen. "Es . es war nichts." Die Lehrerin nahm Laura an die Hand. "Schon bald wirst du verstehen, Laura", flüsterte sie und zog Laura sanft fort. "Jetzt komm endlich - wir werden erwartet." Laura war froh, als sie das Rondell endlich hinter sich gelassen hatten und nach links in einen Pfad einbogen. Der Nebel riss auf, und nun konnte sie erkennen, dass sich der Kiesweg durch das lockere Gehölz schlängelte, hinter dem das efeuüberwucherte Haus von Professor Morgenstern lag. Genau in diesem Augenblick geschah es: Ein leises raues Knirschen war zu hören. Es war der Steinerne Ritter, der seinen Kopf drehte und dem Mädchen in dem roten Anorak nachschaute. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und beobachte Laura mit bösem Blick. Fast hatte es den Anschein, als wolle er im nächsten Moment vom Pferd steigen, um ihr zu folgen. Das große LAURA-LEANDER-Quiz Für alle, die gerne mal testen möchten, wie gut sie sich in der fantastischen Welt der Laura Leander auskennen, sind hier zwanzig Quizfragen aufgelistet, die sich im Schwierigkeitsgrad von leicht bis ziemlich schwer steigern. Ob ihr Laura-Kenner seid oder nicht, könnt ihr nach der Beantwortung der Fragen an folgender Wertung erkennen: 0 Fehler: absoluter Laura-Superkiu. 1 - 2 Fehler: Laura-Superkiu 3 - 4 Fehler: Laura-Normalkiu 5 - 6 Fehler: na, ja . mehr als 6 Fehler: Laura-Sparkiu, dem dringend empfohlen wird, die Laura-Bücher noch mal aufmerksam zu lesen! Und hier also die Fragen: Frage 1: An welchem Tag hat Laura Geburtstag? A. 3. Juni B. 4. September C. 5. Dezember D. 6. März Frage 2: Wie heißt die geheimnisvolle Parallelwelt zu unserer Erde? A. Aventurien B. Atlantis C. Andersland D. Aventerra Frage 3: Wie heißt Lauras beste Freundin Kaja richtig? A. Katharina B. Katinka C. Karoline D. Klementine Frage 4: Welches Pferd reitet Laura Leander? A. Schimmel Sturmwind B. Rappen Riesenschritt C. Braunen Brausesturm D. Falben Flügelflink Frage 5: Wer schmiedete Pestilenz, das schwarzmagische Schwert des Schwarzen Fürsten Borboron? A. Todtrolle B. Schwarzalben C. Klauenmorks D. Wildtruden Frage 6: Wie heißen die gefürchteten Doggen der Schwarzen Mächte, die sich hinter den scheinbar harmlosen Buchsbaumfiguren im Park Ravenstein verbergen? A. Romulus und Remus B. Dragan und Drogur C. Fix und Foxi D. Latus und Lateris Frage 7: Welche Klasse besucht Laura Leander? A. 7a B. 7b C. 7c D. 7d Frage 8: Wie lautet der Vorname des Grausamen Ritters von Ravenstein? A. Reimar B. Heimar C. Siegmar C. Waldemar Frage 9: Welche der folgenden Landschaften liegt nicht in Aventerra? A. Der Teufelsberg B. Die Dusterklamm C. Der Schwefelsumpf D. Die Wispergrasebene Frage 10: Welchen Namen trägt Morwenas Vater, der König der Nebellande? A. Tarkan B. Rumor C. Marun D. Syrin Frage 11: Aus welchem besonderen Material wurde die Grabkammer des Grausamen Ritters in der Alten Gruft errichtet? A. Maltesischem Marmor B. Sizilianischem Sandstein C. Griechischem Granit D. Schweizer Schiefer Frage 12: Auf welche gefürchteten Wesen trifft die Heilerin Morwena in der Glimmerwüste? A. Laufende Keiler B. Rennende Rhinozerosse C. Wandernde Sandstrudel D. Kreisende Malströme Frage 13: Was ist ein Super-Kiu? A. Ein Computerspiel B. Ein riesiges Kitzel-Ungeheuer C. Adelstitel auf Aventerra D. Ein hochintelligenter Mensch Frage 14: Die Blüte welcher seltenen Pflanze entdecken Lukas und Kaja auf der kleinen Insel im Drudensee? A. Corona germanicum minor B. Alamania punicea miraculosa C. Espostoa lanata maxima D. Ficus benjamini abrabicum Frage 15: Wie heißt das Schloss, auf dem Alarik und Alienor groß geworden sind? A. Hellunyat B. Ravenstein C. Gleißenhall D. Rumorrögk Frage 16: Welcher dieser Schüler besucht nicht Lauras Klasse? A. Ronnie Riedel B. Max Finkensturz C. Alexander Haase D. Alain Schmitt Frage 17: Welche fantastische Fähigkeit beherrscht keiner der Wächter? A. Traumreisen B. Gedankenlesen C. Hellsehen D. Telekinese Frage 18: Was befindet sich im Kelch der Erleuchtung? A. Das Wasser des Lebens B. Das Brot der Erkenntnis C. Die Frucht der Weisheit D. Das Blut der Qualen Frage 19: Der erste Tag des ersten Mondes nach der Mythischen Zeitrechnung trägt bei uns welches Datum? A. 22. Dezember B. 12. Mai C. 21. November D. 16. September Frage 20: Wie lautet die richtige Antwort auf die Textaufgabe, die Rebekka Taxus Laura vor der ganzen Klasse zu lösen aufgibt (siehe Seite 147 "Laura und das Geheimnis von Aventerra")? A. 17 Tage B. 24 Tage C. 27 Tage D. 31 Tage Lösung ''Aufgaben für Super-Kius '' AUFGABE 1: Knappe Alarik wird von Ritter Paravain auf den legendären Fischmarkt von Lusandor geschickt. Er soll einen Kaogel (fliegender Fisch aus den Eismeeren) kaufen, der genau zwei Kilo plus die Hälfte seines eigenen Gewichts wiegt (des Gewichts des Fisches natürlich, nicht Alariks). Frage: Wie schwer ist der Kaogel? AUFGABE 2: Nachdem Alarik die ihm zugedachte Aufgabe lösen konnte, kommt ihm der Verkäufer mit einer weiteren: 3 Kaogel kosten 1 Goldmünze (gleich 100 Heller) 1 Kaogel kostet also genau 33 1/3 Heller. Frage: Wie viel kosten 1 1/2 Kaogel? AUFGABE 3: Als Alarik nach Hellunyat zurückkehrt, hat Ritter Paravain noch eine Aufgabe für ihn: Drücke die Zahl 100 durch sechs 9er aus - und liefere mindestens zwei Lösungen! AUFGABE 4: Alienors Mutter, die Königin des Güldenlands, hat fünf Töchter. Jede dieser Töchter hat einen Bruder. Frage: Wie viele Kinder hat Alienors Mutter? AUFGABE 5: Eileena, eine Küchenmagd auf Hellunyat, soll eine Wurst in 30 Scheiben schneiden. Frage : Wie viele Schnitte muss Eileena machen? AUFGABE 6: Kretan und Ramir, zwei Hütejungen aus den Nebellanden, treiben ihre Ziegenherden auf die Weide. Kretan sagt zu Ramir: "Wenn du mir eine Ziege abgibst, haben wir beide gleich viel Ziegen." Darauf sagt Ramir zu Kretan: "Und wenn du mir eine Ziege abgibst, dann habe ich doppelt so viele Ziegen wie du!" Frage: Wie viele Ziegen hat Kretan - und wie viele Ramir? Aufgabe 7: Ein Duftapfel (die Lieblingsspeise von Alariks Swuupie Schmatzfraß) und eine Königsfrucht (ein auf Aventerra sehr seltenes und deshalb entsprechend teures Obst) kosten zusammen 110 Heller. Die Königsfrucht kostet 100 Heller mehr als der Duftapfel. Frage: Wie viel kostet ein Duftapfel? AUFGABE 8: Im Kerker der Dunklen Festung gibt es genau 100 Verliese. Eines Tages kommt Borboron, der Schwarze Fürst, auf die Idee, jedes der Verliese mit einer Nummer zu versehen. Jede dieser Nummern soll aus einzelnen Ziffern zusammengesetzt werden - also: die 17 zum Beispiel aus einer 1 und einer 7. Borboron beauftragt nun einen seiner berüchtigten Trioktoden, die benötigten Ziffern für die 100 Verliese zu besorgen. Frage: Wie oft kommt die Ziffer 7 in den 100 Verlies-Nummern vor? AUFGABE 9: In der Bibliothek von Ravenstein stehen die fünf Bände eines Lexikons nebeneinander. Jeder einzelne Band ist zehn Zentimeter dick. Ein gefräßiger Bücherwurm frisst sich von der ersten Seite des ersten Bandes bis zur letzten Seite des letzten Bandes durch. Frage: Wie viel Zentimeter hat der gefräßige Bücherwurm zurückgelegt? AUFGABE 10: In einem kleinen Dorf im Hochland von Karuun, das westlich vom Raunewald gelegen ist, wohnt eine weise Heilerin, die mit ihrem zahmen Swuupie Pflüpflü zu einer entfernten Quelle wandert. Sie schlägt ein gemütliches Wandertempo von 2 Meilen in der Stunde ein und erreicht ihr Ziel in 1,5 Stunden. Pflüpflü allerdings hat dieses Bummeltempo überhaupt nicht behagt. Auf dem Rückweg swuupt er deshalb mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit davon. An der heimatlichen Hütte angekommen, macht er kehrt und swuupt zu seiner Herrin zurück, die sich inzwischen ihrer Hütte natürlich schon ein beträchtliches Stück genähert hat. Erneut dreht Pflüpflü um, swuupt wieder nachhause, von dort zurück zur Herrin, wieder nachhause, usw. usf. ... bis sie schließlich gemeinsam vor der Hütte stehen. Frage : Wie viele Meilen hat Pflüpflü auf dem Rückweg zurückgelegt? AUFGABE 11: Ein Swuupie, ein Zweihorn, ein Grolff und ein Klauenmork müssen in einer stockfinsteren Nacht gemeinsam vor einem großen Feuer flüchten. Leider versperrt ihnen ein breiter Fluss den Weg. Die Brücke, die darüber führt, ist so schmal, dass sie jeweils nur von zwei Tieren gleichzeitig betreten werden kann. Leider besitzen die Vier nur eine Fackel zum Leuchten, die sie beim Überqueren aber unbedingt benötigen, um nicht abzustürzen. Für das Überqueren selbst benötigt der Swuupie eine Minute, das Zweihorn zwei Minuten, der Grolff fünf Minuten und der Klauenmork zehn Minuten. Das Problem: alle Vier müssen in siebzehn Minuten am anderen Ufer sein, wenn sie den Flammen entgehen wollen. Frage: Wie ist das zu schaffen ? AUFGABE 12: Zwischen Hohenstadt und dem weit entfernten Goldenburg gibt es seit vielen Jahren ein ganz besondere Zugverbindung: Rund um die Uhr startet zu jeder vollen Stunde ein Zug in Hohenstadt, jeweils fünf Minuten später fährt ein Zug in Goldenburg ab. Die Fahrtzeit beträgt in beiden Richtungen genau 12 Stunden. Frage: Wie viele Züge begegnen einem Reisenden aus Ravenstein auf dem Weg nach Goldenburg? AUFGABE 13 (nur für absolute Super-Kius!!! ): In den alten Chroniken von Aventerra wird von einem König berichtet, der einstmals über zehn Fürstentümer regierte. Er war ebenso weise wie mild, und deshalb musste jeder seiner Fürsten im Jahr nur 10 Goldmünzen zu je 10 Gramm als Steuer entrichten. Am Abgabetermin wog der König alle zehn Säcke seiner Fürsten auf einmal - und natürlich zeigte die Waage jedes Mal exakt 1000 Gramm an, weil keiner der Fürsten auch nur im Traum auf die Idee gekommen wäre, den milden und weisen König zu betrügen. So ging das über viele Jahre lang. Eines Tages jedoch suchte der Spion des Königs seinen Herrn mit einer schlimmen Nachricht auf. Er habe erfahren, dass einer der Fürsten ihn betrügen wolle, erzählte er. Der Alchemist des Fürsten habe nämlich einen Weg gefunden, aus nur 9 Gramm Gold eine Münze herzustellen, die rein äußerlich von einer 10 Grammmünze nicht zu unterscheiden sei. Leider wisse er nicht, welcher der zehn Fürsten dieser Betrüger sei, und so schlug er dem König vor, beim nächsten Steuertermin jeden Sack einzeln zu wiegen, um den Schurken auf diese Weise zu entlarven. Der weise König jedoch schüttelte das Haupt. Seine ehrlichen Fürsten würden über das damit ausgebrachte Misstrauen derart erbost sein, dass sie ihm die Gefolgschaft kündigen und ihm den Krieg erklären würden. Deshalb dürfe er auch diesmal, wie all die Jahre zuvor, nur ein einziges Mal wiegen. "Dann wollt Ihr den Betrüger also ungestraft davon kommen lassen, Herr?", fragte der Spion entsetzt. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht", entgegnete der weise König und lächelte. "Ich werde den Betrüger nämlich mit einem einzigen Wiegen eindeutig überführen!" Und so geschah es dann auch. Der Betrüger wurde entlarvt und aus dem Lande verbannt, und niemals wieder wagte jemand den weisen König zu betrügen. Frage: Wie entlarvte der weise König den betrügerischen Fürsten? Einige der Aufgaben sind ziemlich schwer, besonders die letzte natürlich. Solltet ihr sie nicht gleich lösen können, dann wendet euch an eure Freunde, Bekannten, Eltern oder Lehrer. Sollten auch diese die Lösung nicht finden, dann schickt eine Mail an lukas@laura-leander.de - ich werde euch die entsprechende Auflösung dann zumailen! Bis dahin wünsche ich Viel Spaß beim Rätseln Lukas Leander ''''